A Royal Guard's Final Moments
by B-LightWalker
Summary: It's tough being a Royal Guard, especially on the princess' birthday.


**WARNING: death involved.**

 **Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me.**

* * *

I groggily open my eyes as the sound of one of those blasted Cucco's crowing fill the air. Dang. I have a sanctum post today. Nothing says Royal Guard like spending half the day in the throne room. But today was different, so maybe I would be dismissed early. Regardless, one way or another, my position is both a blessing and a curse. I need to hurry up before I'm late. I stretch and yawn before swinging my legs over the edge of my bunk and jumping off the bed.

I change into my Royal Guard uniform before heading to the dining hall. This day was going to be long, so I would need the energy. I enter and wave a good-bye to Link as he rushes out. He waves back as he quickly scarfs down an apple. Oh right, today is Princess Zelda's seventeenth birthday, she's now officially an adult. I walk to a table, sit down, and pick up some fruit. Although, after the argument she had with her father, it was a little bittersweet.

Of course, the princess didn't know what her father was planning for when she returned. I finish eating and head for the sanctum. A small, but thoughtful, birthday party. It was a sweet gesture. I enter the sanctum and walk to my place. The Champions, Royal Councilors, Royal Guards, and some Sheikah were the only invitees. King Rhoam could've made the party big and grand, like most of the councilors suggested.

"A day as great as the princess' birthday deserves a party as equally great," Lady Elfrida said.

Rhoam considered, but when he saw Lord Cyrill's look of disapproval, he asked him what he suggested. Cyrill was a Royal Councilor, but unlike the others who represented a settlement, he represented the knights. Although Cyrill was the lowest ranking councilor, he spoke as if he was the head councilor.

"We should have a small party, instead. It might make it easier for when you attempt to make up with your daughter. Besides, it might take off some of the pressure, should she come back without earning her sacred power."

Rhoam liked the idea. So that was the plan, have a small party for the princess. Someone walked through the sanctum entrance. Let the daily problem-solving begin. Soon enough, it's evening. Thank Hylia. The princess should be arriving soon.

Suddenly, a massive earthquake started. I, along with the others, struggle to stay on my feet. I hear thunder and see fuschia strikes of lighting outside. I hear a loud, guttural sound that's a mix between a roar and a growl. I see black and fuchsia swirls rise off the ground next to me. I back up as I watch a black Moblin take form. It looks around before setting its eyes upon the king, who was being escorted out. The Moblin doesn't have a weapon, so I can take him, and even if he did I still could. I unsheath my royal broadsword.

"Come at me, you filth!" I scream at it.

It stops in its track and turns to face me. We fight and I defeat it. However, I was so busy focusing on this one Moblin that I failed to notice the other monsters. I turn and help the other guards in the fight. Monster followed by monster followed by monster. The other guards and I were starting to tire. It will only be a matter of time before we fall.

I hear that weird quirking Lizalfos sound from behind me, but I fail to turn in time. It gets me. A stab to the side with a sword from a fallen guard in this very room. I fall to my knees and clutch the wound with my free hand. I watch as it runs away from me and kills another guard. I hiss and start dragging myself to the wall. This, on top of my other injuries, made this stab more lethal than it would normally be.

…It's night now, maybe midnight, maybe early morning, but it doesn't matter. Here I am, a Royal Guard, lying uselessly against the sanctum wall. Blood drips down my chin and onto my uniform. The stab wound in my lower back was slowly bleeding out, only making this experience worse. I can't believe it. We…we prepared so much but…in the end it was all pointless. Hopefully, the princess is safe….And the king.

There were a few guards like me, who weren't blessed with a quick death and are being tortured with a slow, painful one instead. Captain Garren, a good friend of mine is close to me. He has tears running down his face. He keeps whispering sweet nothings that his wife will never hear, and apologies to his daughter for breaking his promise. I forgot, today, or yesterday, is, or was, her birthday, too. I start to tear up a little and sniff as I wipe a tear away. He's reminding me of my own family. I want to tell him everything will be all right. He and I had been in similar situations before, but this… This was a whole new scale of life threatening.

I sigh. My-my body's starting to feel numb. Is this a bad thing? It's…it's getting harder to…focus on anything. Link you…you better be protecting her…Princess Zelda. How do you think King Rhoam will act when he…when he learns you…you failed to protect…his daughter? My body…it doesn't hurt anymore. I just feel so tired… I just need some rest…just need to sleep….I'm struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Ryder?"

I look at Garren.

"You need to stay awake."

"Relax, Captain," I breath, "I just need some rest."

"Ryder, please. You have a wife and two children. If you can't stay awake for yourself, at the least stay awake for them."

I let out an airy chuckle, "Kagami took Aryll to…to Hateno."

"What about your son?"

I felt tears starting to form and blinked. "He's fine. Link's…fine…"

"Ryder? Ryder!"


End file.
